Implanted penile prostheses provide relief for men with erectile dysfunction.
In a typical implantation procedure, the penis of the patient is incised to expose the two corpora cavernosa that are aligned axially in a side-by-side orientation within the penis. Each corpora cavernosum is dilated in a distal direction, for example by introducing gradually larger stainless steel rods into the corpora cavernosum until a space is created that is sized to receive a cylinder of the penile prosthesis. A similar dilation approach is taken in each branch of the crus penis in a proximal direction. Each of the cylinders is inserted into one of the dilated corpora cavernosa with a distal end of the cylinder inserted in the distal direction into the glans penis and a proximal end of the cylinder inserted in the proximal direction into the crus penis.
Although the above-described approach has proven effective in treating erectile dysfunction, surgeons and their staff would welcome improvements in the tools and methods for inserting the proximal end of the cylinder into a narrowed or sclerotic crus penis.